(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic field therapy. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for applying magnetic fields to an equine foot.
(2) Background
Magnetic field therapy has been applied to various areas of equine anatomy to treat subacute or chronic conditions, including horses' backs, knees, hocks, and fetlocks. Various wraps, blankets, pads, and so forth have been developed for this purpose. Often times, lameness in a horse originates in its feet. Numerous conditions, including bruises of the sole, laminitis, navicular, and others occur in the feet. These problems are often chronic and degenerative, or in any event, take a very long time to heal. Some of these problems are exacerbated or at least healing is slowed by the relatively poor circulation in the feet.
By way of example, navicular is regarded as a chronic and progressive condition precipitated by degeneration and resultant roughing of the navicular bone within the horse's foot. As the bone roughens, the deep digital flexor tendon that runs across the navicular bone becomes inflamed by its contact with the roughened surface. It has been found that increasing blood flow decreases the rate of degeneration and also speeds healing of the inflamed tendons.
Efforts have been made to stimulate circulation in the feet by applying magnets, however, it has typically involved placing one or more magnets around the feet and then bandaging the foot to retain those magnets in place. This is a time-consuming process and is made more difficult when the injured horse is resistant to such activity. Additionally, because a horse is usually supporting its weight on the foot, such bandages are prone to wearing through and/or falling off.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an improved apparatus for applying magnetic therapy to an equine foot.